


Spank the Mankey

by Beau_bie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Archie has a dumb shirt.
Kudos: 1





	Spank the Mankey

Archie had a wonderful shirt. It was his pride and joy. He wore it everywhere. He wore it when he worked out, when he left the base, when he was in bed, hell, he even wore it under his wetsuit.

On this particular day, he was making his way down town when he was enticed into the local café by the wonderful smell of coffee.

He stepped inside, looking around. It seemed empty inside. But that was good. Coffee would come quicker that way.

He stepped up to the counter ordering his usual skim latte with sprinkles. Like a cappuccino with no froth.

He sat down, feeling totally at ease.

That was until he heard the shrill and almost whiny voice of his nemesis…

Maxie.

Although Maxie was a nerd and really annoying, there was also something about him that Archie loved. Not that Archie knew what the fuck it was. He didn't think about these things too much. Maybe he should…

Maxie sat down and adjusted his glasses before picking up the newspaper.

Archie watched him, wondering what brought Maxie to Archie's favourite café. Perhaps he too was lured in by the smell of ground coffee beans.

Soon enough Archie's coffee was ready. As he walked past Maxie he felt something deep inside.

It was the realisation that he was wearing his favourite shirt under his wetsuit today (which wasn't exactly anything out of the ordinary).

"Oh hi Maxie" he said casually.

Maxie looked up at him frowning. "Oh. It's you. Hi."

Archie was not put off by Maxie's less than friendly tone. In fact he was more than excited to talk to the uptight man.

"How have you been?" he continued.

"Shouldn't you be getting your coffee?" Maxie suggested.

Archie knew it was time. He ripped the zip of his wetsuit down, revealing his shirt. "Isn't it time you spanked my mankey?" he ginned gleefully, showing off his worn mankey slogan shirt.

Maxie's usual frown deepened. "I hope that wasn't meant to impress me."

"Maybe it was" Archie smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Maxie shook his head, got up and retrieved his coffee before making a quick dash to the door, escaping Archie and his magnificent shirt.

Archie however was confused as to why Maxie didn't like said shirt and pick up line. Maybe it just didn't hold water.


End file.
